


Out of control

by AnikaSukino



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Kidnapping, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnikaSukino/pseuds/AnikaSukino
Summary: The Japan team loses one of its players, did Orion find a way to uncontrol the Japanese and the rebels?





	Out of control

Chaos can overwhelm everyone's minds and hearts as they never thought those guys would take extremes to achieve their plans.  
But wouldn't it be better to move to the past? Surely you do not understand what I am referring to.

It all started after the Inazuma Japan match they had with Brazil, which they crowned the victory with barely, because most of their players were Orion disciples. Some reporters decided to interview the Japanese to give their opinion on the game they finished playing, some went up for their 5 minutes of fame, others decided to be neutral and some as our protagonist because ... he tried to control his nerves by the questions asked by a man.

Before the interview is over, out of nowhere, that player faints causing madness on the part of his team. With the help of his coaches and some journalists who decided to be supportive, they cleared the way to take him to the emergency room.

Hours later, 3 people quickly arrive at the hospital somewhat altered since they learned the news and decided to find out what is happening.

\- WHAT HAPPENED HIM? - The shout of a young man with black hair and blue eyes stunned all the Japanese.

-I'll talk to Chou Kinun ... Lus, please control yourself-Shinjou leaves after warning Kasim about the attitude with which he arrived at the place.

-I'm sorry he got that way, but we're worried about Asuto ... Mr. Shinjou told us quickly on his way here, but we're confused. What happened to him? - Malik asks the very worried boys.

-We don't know either, everything happened too fast-Mansaku says frustrated.

-Tell me what the hell happened-Espeta Lus too angry.

-After the game, some reporters intercepted us to interview us and, in short, while he answered some questions he suddenly fainted. It's the only thing we know - Narra Endou seriously.

\- He passed out while answering some questions? Do you want to believe that?

-Lus, calm down.

-How do you want Marik to control me? Asuto is in danger and go to know what or who caused that.

-You are not the only one who is worried about his state -Kirina says somewhat nervous.

-If something bad happens to you ...

-You can't threaten something that was out of our hands-Face Haizaki to Inamori's brother.

-Guys control yourself, it won't help if they fight- Norika intervenes trying to stop them from arguing.

-Umihara is right, arguing will not help - Kazemaru speaks seriously.

Soon, both Takuma and the Chinese ancestry coach arrive where the others are and not with good news.

\- Is there anything new? - Ask the others.

-The doctors do not yet know the cause of his fainting, they did some tests and we are waiting for the results-That information discouraged the group.

-Would we have to wait?

-No, you will be back to the place of concentration. Mr. Chou and I will wait for medical advice.

-I will stay.

-Me too.

-You 2 will return to the apartment.

\- I DENY!

-Lus, this is not something you want ... it's an order and point-The looks that both father and son had were lethal.

-They are scary-Kuabel whispers scared, as well as some young people.

-Listen to me, I know you're worried about him, but ... being this way won't help.

-But...

-Do it for your brother-He says in Russian to his son, while he looks down in resignation.

-Agree. But please call me at least when you know something, dad- The young man pleads in Russian, which responds with the adult's nod. Before they leave, Hikaru asks to speak alone with Takuma's son.

-What's going on?

-So ... What you said is true? -The gestures Kasim made indicated that he did not fully understand what he meant.

-Mr. Shinjou and you ...

-What are you talking about? -Hikaru approaches him to tell his ear.

-Are you Mr. Shinjou's son? The time for Lus stopped when he heard that, he looked at Ichihoshi dumbfounded.

-How ... how?

-I know some Russian, so I was the only one to understand what you said.

\- _Shit, I forgot that he is the only Russian in the team._

-Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Besides, it was thanks to him that I broke free of Orion.

-I don't know how I should feel about that.

-You are lucky that only I know that language within the group. Who else knows?

-Nobody....

-Liar.

-Ha?

-Mr Shinjou said "Do it for your brother" Does he mean Asuto?

-You tell someone about this, and you're lost.

-Your threat confirms it to me-To realize that he himself confessed, he slapped his face for having made a mistake.

-As I said, I won't tell anyone. It is for Orion the main reason for Asuto not knowing the truth, or am I wrong?

-In fact ... he knows I'm his brother-Ichihoshi's eyes widen in surprise.

-When?

-The same day of his match with Russia ... but he doesn't know that Takuma is our father.

-I see ... don't worry, your secret is safe with me.

-You better, because you would be risking my brother if Orion discovers the truth-With that, he leaves to look for Kuabel in the direction of his home. Hikaru watches the boy leave with concern and sighs in a whisper.

-I have a bad feeling about this.

-You're good?

-What are you doing here, Nosaka? -He is surprised to see the strategist arrive at his side.

-The others are worried about your absence.

-I'm sorry, I did not think to delay - He smiles somewhat exhausted.

-What were you talking about with that boy?

-Of a few things, you know that both are part of the resistance so I had to talk something in private.

-Sure?

-Yes, I know I shouldn't hide anything from you, but with Orion on top it is better not to treat them in front of you. It is enough with the fight we have in the tournament and I do not want to leave another burden.

-You know you can count on us.

\- I know it ... but it is better that nobody knows of this type of conversations and less with people on our.

-I get it.

-It would be better if we go with the others-Ichihoshi goes forward ignoring the look of suspicion that Nosaka sends him behind his back.

_-What are you hiding?_

* * *

The Japanese staff decides to return to the camp and they trust that their coach will inform them of the state of Inamori.

-I wonder if it will be alright.

-We are talking about our friend, who wants to know if tomorrow is recovered?

-I hope whatever you say Gojin-Whispers worried Kirina.

-Tsk ... this looks like it was the work of Orion.

-It is more obvious what Haizaki says ... apparently they will not be folded now that we are involved in this revolution.

-But why him? I mean, we know he was tricked into kidnapping him, but by now, what would they gain?

-Let us out of the way.

-Explain us Ichihoshi.

-Now that we know the truth of the foundation and belong to the resistance, they will attack with the heart of all this, and Asuto is the main one of everything ... thanks to him we know that there are people willing to recover the true essence of Orion and promised wake up all the disciples from the deception that have kept all these years these places.

-It makes more sense.

-For now, just wait. Let's rest and hope that tomorrow, he gets better.

-Captain, I doubt everyone can do that in this situation.

-But we won't achieve anything if we reveal ourselves. Let's pray that everything goes well tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, 3 representing the Japanese decided to go to the hospital to see how the young Inamori was. Endou, Ichihoshi and Kirina were chosen between the vote of the team to go to that place.

Upon arrival, they observe how Takuma was talking on the phone while his coach talks to a nurse.

\- Coach, is there any new information? - the captain seriously asks.

-They gave the results of the tests they did to Inamori and apparently there is nothing serious -When hearing this, the 3 sighs relieved that nothing bad affects their partner's health.

\- And how are you? - Hopeful question Hiura.

-He still does not wake up, in fact, doctors are still looking for the cause of his fainting-The president's right hand appears, discouraging young people.

-And we can't stop by to see him?-Hikaru is frustrated to see how the man shakes his head.

\- Apparently they do not allow for now until you find the reasons to proceed.

-This is weird.

-You are not the only one.

-And now? Will it touch wait?

-I think it would be the best .... I already informed Lus of this so that he is calm.

-Mr. Shinjou ... Do you think this is the work of Orion?-The eyes of the Chinese open seriously upon hearing what Hikaru had said.

-We thought we were the only ones who suspected this-Takuma says without emotion.

-In fact, some of us think about it first. It is not the first time they want Asuto as their objective.

-It's true, but this time they did not take him to force him to be a disciple. What will they want with him this time?

-It's best to be guarded. I already left instructions to everyone, for now better come back and stay tuned.

* * *

It has been 2 days since what happened, and the young man still does not wake up something that worries his acquaintances too much. The team continues to train for the next opponent they will face, but the moods are not the same, the former Russian captain learned about it and decided to collaborate by investigating whether his brother is involved in it. They were barely able to guarantee to allow visitors to enter, which eased the burden of young people a little.

In those 2 days both the players and some of the resistance such as Froy, Lus and Marik decided to visit him and talk to him despite the fact that the boy remains unconscious.

Everyone prayed that Inamori would wake up and resume his activities, expect a miracle so things will return to normal ... unfortunately they got worse the next morning.

\- WHAT? - The shout of a whole squad is heard to the limits of that city.

-Tell us what a damn joke-Haizaki says angry.

-I wish it was-Kuabel whispers sadly as he tries to control his tears.

-How did this happen? -Ask the members of Inakuni somewhat shocked.

-It was safe in the early hours of today, we looked at the cameras the moment that happened, but apparently someone stole the records.

-This is more obvious than it was the work of those of Orion.

-What did the adults say?

-Mr Shinjou and Lus are investigating, their coach went to give notice with the police.

-This is bad ... not only do we not know that it made him sick, but he also disappears from nothing.

-It can only mean one thing ...

-What are you talking about?

-Don't you realize Ichihoshi? This is a war. Orion already knows that we defected as disciples and took him in retaliation.

-Kuabel is right .... it is also that Mr. Shinjou and that Kasim saved him before he was forced to face us.

\- So ... Mr. Bernard, is he already aware?

-I fear so ... I think Mr. Shinjou went to the foundation with Froy to find out.

-Froy knows?

-Lus contacted him-Hikaru opens his eyes in surprise and decides to ask Malik if he knew any information.

-Froy knows the relationship that guy has with Asuto? -Speaks in Russian hoping that his team did not understand that question at all.

-How is that...? -Marik is surprised since only he was the only one who knew about the secret of the brothers so he decided to continue the talk in that language.

\- Talk to that boy, obviously only I know about that secret. Or so I thought ....

\- Does anyone know what they are talking about? - Ask something lost Hiroto.

-No idea. No one here knows how to speak or understand Russian.

-Don't you think he's suspicious?

\- If they are speaking that way it is because it is something that we should not find out.

-Are you sure Nosaka?

-With the foundation on top ... it's possible.

-But we are in Russia, they will sooner or later know what they are talking about.

-We are at the concentration site where almost 100% speak Japanese. It is obvious that we are free from their influence ... for now.

-I don't know if Froy knows about this ... so no idea.

-How is he?

-When we knew it, I had to calm him ... you can already get an idea of this.

-It doesn't surprise me, we talk about his brother who, besides being sick, disappears from nothing.

-He wanted to go with Mr. Shinjou, but said it was forbidden if Orion came to know of its existence.

-Don't you know about this?

-No ... Lus has been a spy from the shadows, and it was until recently that we know of his existence.

-I understand ...- Hikaru whispers when he knows that information.

-It would be best if I return ... I will be informing you if we find it.

-Pray that this happens-Malik says goodbye to others and leaves, Ichihoshi sighs for the emotions that are inside and turns around only to run into the scrutiny looks of his team.

-Well ... How much did you talk so we wouldn't understand? -Kira asks angrily.

-I forgot that you don't understand Russian ... _to my relief_

-Yes, you forgot-Haizaki says sarcastically.

-It's something confidential ... right?

\- It is true Nosaka ... I want to tell you, but it is too delicate and with this and the championship is too much weight that we have.

-If so, we should not press it. It's an order for the rest. Understood? ”Ichihoshi smiles in thanks to his captain for helping him. The team reluctantly grasps the order and Hikaru prays that this issue is forgotten.

* * *

At night, the president of the foundation receives in his office 2 people who sensed what would come.

-Shinjou, Froy. How can I help you?

-Don't pretend brother ... you know perfectly well what we do here -Tell seriously the youngest.

-You offend me Froy. I know you do not agree with my methods, but it is not what you accuse me of something I have not done- The president comments eloquently.

-Where is?

-Who are you talking about, Shinjou?

-Inamori, where do you have young Inamori?

-You don't have to try to ask me that.

-Once you captured him to force him to be a disciple.

-And out of nowhere he ran away and returned to his team. I wonder who released him? - He says with a subtle sarcasm that both noticed.

-Why did you capture him to force him to be on your side? - The former Perfect Spark captain asks with disappointment.

-Froy, did you know that boy is Shinjou's son?

-I suspected ... And that what?

-I know that Shinjou disagrees with my ideals and like any cautious man, he would make his son a disciple as a preventative measure by himself betray me.

-You know that he has been with our father for a long time and supports you since you took command. I would never betray you even though your actions are not good.

-I know Froy, but in this world so murky ... it is best to be cautious and take all measures. No human is exempt from being stabbed when you least expect it, ally or not.

-Do you think I would betray you? - Takuma asks while sending him a tenacious look.

\- It is complex to answer that - Respond with simplicity.

-I will ask again ... Where is the young Inamori? - The dark-haired man tries to control his emotions.

-Rather the question would be: Where is your son?

-Mr. Bernard, please respond to my concern.

-It's a shame to answer you ... I don't know where he is ... I heard from my brother that Inamori was hospitalized. What happened to him?

-Don't do it! Brother you know that boy disappeared this morning and knowing you, I know you are bound by it.

-What a disappointment you think about me, Froy-Smiles bitterly at the long-haired one.

-With everything you've done, it's me who should be disappointed with your actions. Stop acting and respond ... Did you send him to capture?

-No, I have no interest in him. Since he escaped and cheated on me by sending a double, they already took away my desire to be one-Sighs frustrated to remember that trick.

-How do we know you don't lie to us?

-You problem if you believe me. There are cameras in this place and you can check if there is a strange activity ... they have my permission so they can check them.

-But...

-Let's go, Froy. Let's review those videos.

-Mr Shinjou ... OK.

-I hope you find your son, Shinjou.

-I hope you are not involved in this ... Mr. Bernard-The present leave in silence while they were watched by the leader of the organization who smiles enigmatically.

-Do you believe in my brother's words?-He asks softly on his way to the room where the security camera files are protected.

-Not at all.

-I regret what my brother is doing ... it really hurts.

-Don't blame yourself, what hurts me the most is to see what your father's son has become. Surely wherever he is he will be disappointed since I could do nothing to stop him.

-And we will ... together we will stop my brother and save your son, for the sake of my father's memory.

-You have grown up, Froy-He smiles bitterly.

-Everything will be fine ... we will clean the darkness of Orion with our revolution.

* * *

Bernard presses a button located under his desk, which allows him to access a hidden room under the guise of a book shelf. Once inside it, you see a luxurious room with high equipment, as well as technology and sits on an expensive sofa while watching some images taken from the security cameras that you have throughout the city under your command. He smiles mockingly at what a glass of wine is served to delight what he saw.

-Shinjou, did you think I wouldn't realize that you would betray me with starting a revolution behind my back? I recognize your way of persuading and hiding your intentions, you even tricked me into putting an imposter on your son.

-It's a shame that you have to pay to betray me. I told you that I will not be benevolent if you decide to put yourself against me-Snap his fingers and out of nowhere, someone appears in the place to sit next to you. The adult continues to taste his drink while he remembers what led him to what will soon be his plan to defeat that revolution.

He had sent agents to impersonate reporters, and took advantage of the distraction of Japanese players to be able to surround the young midfielder so that his men will inject a serum of neurotransmitters that his scientists created, which caused the boy to pass out. After this, the scientists began to monitor their neuronal state by sending the subconscious a series of suggestions so that at will they went to the organization's facilities (Let us mention that some doctors of the hospital where he was hospitalized work for Orion).

**FLASHBACK**

Midnight adorns the skies of the city, and at the facilities of the Orion Foundation, black agents try to stop the unwanted visit of a young man ... or well that was done since an adult with long albino hair appears to control the situation.

-Don't dare, he's my guest -Focuses his gaze on the state of the visitor: You saw a gown worn by those who are hospitalized, barefoot and you can see the tiredness in his body with seeing his pale face and unfocused look.

-I ... Orion ...- Those words die as they fade away. The adult observes without emotion and begins to issue orders.

-Take him to the special room, look for the scientists and let's start the process as quickly as possible. I will not allow anything or anyone to interfere with this, I want agents guarding that place, as well as the rest of the facilities.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It took hours for the process to be a success without interruptions, and now he was eager to launch his plan to destroy that revolution led by Shinjou.

\- Soon, Orion will get on top and nothing or nobody will interfere with my goals. And you will be in charge of ending them.

-Yes, Mr. Bernard-A voice devoid of emotion is heard by his side.

-You just need to execute the plan, remember?

-Delete with Inazuma Japan, destroy the revolution and impose that others accept the ideals of Orion-Recite those words as if it were a mantra.

-Excellent. My expectations are high with you, my perfect disciple.

Bernard was sure that his trump card would bring new airs to his organization, his new disciple will bring a new light to those who deny the ideals of the foundation and would enjoy watching Shinjou suffer. What he had done is not forgiven and the consequences he would pay was already given to the person next to him, a young man dressed in a white coat, black hair, green eyes lacking in brightness and on his right-sided forehead he bears a mark blue of the same symbol that his followers wear.

\- Bring despair to the revolution, Asuto Inamori.

**¿The end? **

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically, I made this story after seeing Chapter 38 (And more for the fate that they had for Asuto if Shinjou had not saved him), I kept thinking what would happen if Bernard did not sit idly by and knew what he did / is Takuma doing behind his back? He will want revenge and what better way to take his son and fulfill what his right hand prevented him from doing?  
This is where this story is born and if they realize, the end is in question because there is a possibility that I can make a continuation, who knows?
> 
> Bye bye!


End file.
